Riddles to Riddles
by Sotengel
Summary: Just read it, post a review but please no flames of any sort. Riddler x OC dropp ins by the other villains will come. and i only claim my OCs I may not update in a while since the story is under a heavy rewriting.
1. prologue

Prologue

Riddles by Riddles

What is red, blue and white ?

In her dream she stands before an old, green, antique port. Its paint faded and cracked. The angels on it seem to have tears hidden behind their eyes and the door in the middle wants to be opened. She held her arms around her naked frame, looking around only to see that she's on a island and there's no place to run.

Shakily she opens the door, behind it there's a white mansion with flowing veils from the broken windows. She smiles; it's so beautiful yet sad. She hear the waves slamming to the rocks and looks towards the beach. It's safe.

Suddenly its night and she walks in to the mansion. The whole mansion doesn't have any doors of any sorts, its all open. Its floors are made of the whitest ivory, everything inside seems to be made of it. She walks up the stair to the second floor and finds a plain iron bed with that's covered with swan feathers.

Suddenly in the night she hears a laugh. It's coming closer to her and she sees something moving beneath one of the curtains. Now there's a voice coming: "What's written on most women's faces when I come?" Then she feels a hand cover her mouth while a cold voice whispers " Surprise"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Kari Susanne woke up, tears running down her cheeks. It had been so real; she could still feel the swan feathers and his hands. The plaid was almost drawn off her and she tried to cover herself, only to wake up the others.

"Is there something wrong Kari?"

"No, just a bad bad dream my dear."

The reply was a huge snoring. So she decided to get up, there was no use lying in the bed.

The little living room had two patched coaches, one tv and a kitchen of sorts in the corner. It was decorated with old cassettes dangling from the roof and the home painted pictures of dragons and cats on the walls, hiding the off worn brown tapestry. Kari hurried to the kitchen trying to make some tea and sandwiches.

--"God, I should have wished that this apartment was bigger and had a real bath room…" I thought quietly by myself. "It's too little for three adults and six children."--

Kari turned the stereo on and Brad Paisley's "Whiskey lullaby" came out and she sang with it. "Hmm, what you're making?." A little blond girl named Solveig said, followed by Henrik, Katrine, Målfrid and Olav came, sitting on the nearest coach, eyes glittering with hunger. "Just wait a sec and I shall make more." Kari said smiling to the children.

After a while two madame's with scarecrow hair and sleepy eyes came out from the bedroom. "A coffee, please slave." Astrid said her blue green eyes glimmering with satire, smiling while playing with her platinum blonde hair.

--"Not as long you call me that, Astrid." I answered knowing she was joking again. As long as I had remembered Astrid had always been the most unserious among us, while I've always been the quietest one and Jeanette's the mother of four of the children. I took my golden hair up in a ponytail while steaking the bacon.--

"Mommy, can you hand me some bacon please?" Solveig asked Astrid, who nodded and handed over the bacon.

"You know that five o'clock we will have guests" Jeanette slyly said, "Alfred, my relative from England is going to pay a visit."

"When will he arrive?"

"Five o clock."

The rest of the meal was consumed in silence.

And he kept his promise; the clock had nearly stricken five when the bell rang.

"Ill open!"

"No! I!"

"Quit it all of you!" Jeanette spat while making way to the door. "Good morning all of you." A tall man with a thick British accent walked in.

They stared at him. "You serious?" Jeanette stammered almost rubbing her caramel eyes in disbelief. " Stupid that we cant afford it tough…" Astrid sadly said her usual smile hanging down. "Don't worry, I've already asked Mr. Wayne and he's paying all your expenses." He smiled " It would be a delight having you in Gotham."


	3. Chapter 2

Ok maybe its time to thank for reviews :) I know this story is a little confusing so heres a more explaining chapter and theres more info coming. I dont hate homophile people so do if you feel offensed im sorry.

Just so you know the riddler in this story is from "the batman" and please dont complain about it...

Meanwhile in Gotham…

The Riddler found himself having a struggle to get asleep. He couldn't shrug of the feeling that something was going to happen, either it was god or bad.

"What is going to happen" he thought staring at the green question mark on his ceiling. For days now he had felt that something maybe could come. He suddenly smiled at this thought, he just loved riddles…

After some hours staring at the ceiling he decided to get up. It was early in the morning and his crew wasn't anywhere in sight. "Those fools."

He decided that he could always look on youtube if there were something interesting to watch. Having headphones on so none of is somewhat precious followers would listen. "Ah, finally on logged."

Of course there was the usual crap like bad rap videos, people thinking they dancing etc. "How pitiful, a rapper who calls himself The ultimate Bonger… is there never one good video on this channel?" he said loud. Still growling he was unlucky enough to stumble over a video showing a gay couple in a lip lock. His eyes almost popping out of fear while trying to search for something else. "How disgusting!" Riddler tried to get back his breath. He looks trough his search and finds a profile named Little-apartment-with-eight-people.

" It is amazing how this little family had survived with so little money and so many mouths to feed. I couldn't have lived in that apartment, too small for my taste." He thought watching the video showing their apartment. Then there were videos of their more humorous episodes. He almost choked of laughter when the golden blond girl fooled the platinum blond by saying it were rat poison in her food, which the platinum blond then revenged by filming the other while she was showering, . The brunette was always standing behind them shaking her head and the children always laughing in tears.

Tough there were something about the golden blond girl that kept bothering him. Maybe it was the scars on her pale skin or the somewhat sad glimpse in her silver eyes? Or just that she was below average height?

After reading the whole profile, he found out that her name was Kari Susanne. She was only seventeen and yet there was an aura over her that seemed that had lived for an eternity. Anyway it wasn't his problem, he didn't even know her so why did he seemed so interested to know her past, to know who she is? The answer was easy, she's an enigma.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey new chapter :) just wanna say that im propably are just gonna upload new chapters in the weekends since i have tons with homework :(

But as usual enjoy ;) and rewiev...

Riddles to Riddles 4

One week after their visit by Alfred, a private jet had come and picked them up. They were now on their way to Gotham.

-"Did you upload the video?" I heard Astrid ask me." Yes, of course." I replied. We had posted a video declaring that we would be on vacation, thinking about it I got creeped out by the thought of people knowing were we were headed. It's been so stressful this week and when I get home there going to be more hours on work. God, how tired I am.

I looked in the mirror; my usually pale face was even paler and I had a purple blue ring under my eyes, worst was my eyes; I looked so fragile and terrified. sigh…-

The children had a pillow fight in the lobby that were reserved for them; their laughing could be heard over the whole plane. The children's joy putted a smile on the pilots and the others that was on the plane; it was not often there were children among them.

Kari looked around her, hoping to find something interesting, it was so freaking boring to just sit there for what seemed like three hours. She sighed high and then "Miss, would you like to borrow a pc to amuse you?" Alfred asked. "Yes please, thank you." She quietly answered, a smile lurking on her mouth. The pc was little and had a grey tone on its layout, instantly she logged on youtube, sitting and watching many of their old clips, laughing and having fun. After a while she suddenly sees a video named (Kari sings "lonely tears" by Lafee.) and other videos were Astrid had filmed her singing. Red of embarrassment she turned and said

"Astriid… why did you post these videos?" staring at her with a death glare.

Astrid on the other hand smiled back and said "Well… before you start yelling me out, why don't you check out the comments?"

-I was shocked! Not only were there nice compliments but also a high amount of views. "See, was it that bad." A triumphant Astrid smirked, I suddenly felt very proud of my self, and it was not often I got such fine compliments at least not because of my voice.

"I didn't know you were an artist." I heard Alfred say a little surprised maybe. "No, am not an artist, am just what you call an average seventeen." When I said that Alfred seemed chocked but smiled before he said "Maybe you could have singed at Mr. Wayne's fundraising this weekend? You understand we haven't gotten any singer." He looked at me with beady blue eyes. "Maybe…" I said.-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

_Finally i got time to publish a little:) As usual thanks for both reviews and qritiques ( I need them to get better) But i will ask for some inspiration this time, im alittle unsure of what should happen next._

_Promise the next chapter will be a little longer. And try solve my riddle ;) _

The Riddler found himself having a hard time to not log on youtube, it was like he had gotten a rare disease, only watching her maked him feel so… he couldn't find a word for it, maybe more human was the words he tried to find.

Then he saw that their profile was updated, a big smirk lurked its way to his chins. " Weelll… finally. Hmmm let's see…"

-It seemed that they had started each their own video diary. I had to smile wider; it fitted me after all perfect,

especially when she said they're going to a vacation, and to Gotham of all places. Ill make sure id find her, even if I had to track down whole Gotham, id find her. It seemed that Astrid had been on her rampages again, I even knewed the others names by now. What had she done this time…? Ahh this was a real surprise indeed, didn't know that my little Tourniquet could sing this beautiful but what a delightful surprise, I should have thanked Astrid personally for uploading this.-

At the same time his riddlers had a discussion. "I'm not going to tell him!" a high-pitched woman said, "Neither do I!" another said. They looked around for someone to be a messenger, and their eyes were set on a boy named Travis, they smiled wickedly. "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked. "Because you're gonna tell Riddler that the operation was a catastrophy". Poor Travis had nothing to say that would change their minds, so after walking among the question marked corridors for a little while he found himself facing Riddlers door. Shaking he knocked one, two, three times. " Come in..."

-"Riddler, sir we have a problem…" one of his riddlers came and said. "What problem?" riddler replied without turning to face the frightened servant. "Well… the operation went wrong, sir." I smacked my tongue both of anger and irritation before turning to face him, resting my hands on my cane. "I have to ask thou… Which one of you is guilty of failing the operation?" I sternly said closing my eyes. "I… It's not me sir! I wasn't there!! I promise! Riddler sir!" his voice getting higher and he fell on his knees, I opened my eyes again and looked down. The boy, I thought his name was Travis or Trevor, something like that was now begging me to believe him. I stood up and walked towards him and took my hand on his shoulder, "Listen carefully because am going to say this only once…" Taking two of my fingers before his face." Riddle me this: What's red, blue and white at heart? And is the most freedom loving creature that ever has walked on earth's surface?"-

Travis just stared at him, not believing that he was given a chance to survive. "I'm even going to be so kind and give you a hint… The creature lives where the midnight sun comes over the horizon." Riddler said. "And even give you a day to think over it, now off you go". "Thank you, sir" Travis mumbled before running out.

Turning back to the computer, Riddler texted a comment : " Whats red, blue and white at heart? And is the most freedom loving creature that ever has walked on earth's surface?" it felt good


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6.

_Im actually considering a rewriting of previous chapters so there might not come a new chapter in two weeks... but as usual enjoy!_

-I was back in the mansion; I saw how the shadows crept up the walls, I wanted to be somewhere else. The thunder rolled over me and the sky were a nasty shade of blueblack "Why am I here?" I screamed frustrated, it was cold and I didn't have any clothes on. I started crying suddenly lying on the ground. It was indescribably cold and lonely there,-

"Kari Susanne… coome heeere, come to me!" a sudden voice filled the air. The sound of footsteps came, "No I don't want!" she screamed back when someone lifted her up, she tried to hit whoever it were carrying her and she hit but were hit in the face leaving her unconscious.

"Kari… you okay." A worried Astrid and Jeanette stood over her. She screamed still shakened by the dream. "Just a terrible dream, am fine." She answered, trying to smile. "That must have been quit a nasty dream, miss. The whole crew is shakened by your scream." Alfred said bringing in the breakfast.

- "Alfred could you leave us alone a bit, we need to talk some girls talk." Jeanette said I knew what was coming and as soon as Alfred left the room, I just told them about my nightmares and it felt good knowing that they both listened. "You should have told us this earlier, you look like a ghost." Jeanette said when I finished which Astrid replied "Yes absolutely but now were going to have some fun and keep our worries away"-

Some minutes later she sat on the computer again.

(You have 20 comments on your video diary) the screen said.

-"Oh no, I knew we shouldn't have posted that video…" I thought loud, but sooner I laughed since there were many who offered us a room in Gotham. But as typical there is always a comment that leaves you wondering, I am quite sure many have experienced this type of comment. This one was from a guy who called himself ((Enigma)), "You have a nice shade of tones in your voice little Tourniquet, but Riddle me this: What's red, blue and white at heart? And is the most freedom loving creature that ever has walked on earth's surface?" the comment read.

I got goosebumps, this didn't sound like a normal person. He (I was sure it was a He) called me a Tourniquet… Why? I knew that a Tourniquet was a device that helped stopping blood loss, but it's pretty sick, after all I didn't know the guy! My curiosity on the other hand convinced me that I should send a reply, and there were something about the riddle that triggered me. But that I'm going to do tomorrow, not now.


	7. Chapter 6

Riddles to riddles 7

_Ok im back again, hoping i dont dissapont you. I need some help with inspiration so if you have some good ideas so let me know._

_now read on :)_

- I stepped out on the airport, it was raining and the sky was grey. Everywhere there were personnel running around. I had to knap my jacket even more since there was this cold breeze that seemed to go straight trough you, the children were running around playing and we had quite a hard time keeping an eye on them. I didn't think much over it but I felt that I had been here before.

"Misses and children, if you just come with me, please." Alfred commanded leading them towards a limousine, gesturing and opening the door, inside there were a man with short black hair and a kind smile-

"Hi, am Bruce Wayne and welcome to Gotham." He took them all in their hands. "Er du veldig rik?" Solveig asked shyly whom Jeanette quickly translated for him. He smiled down at her and answered "Some people would say that am very rich."

The conversation kept on, with a few sentences which had to be translated to English since most of the children didn't know much English.

- Bruce Wayne were a politely and very kind to the children, they seemed to like him, Yet how much I smiled, I believed that he could see right trough me and that he saw what I felt about this whole trip. Trying to avoid his eyes I turned to my reflection on the window. My eyes with a blue violet ring under stared back at me, suddenly I felt a jolt of pain. It was the scar on my chest that always had to peek up from my sweater or top, soon my other scars followed burning. "You ok?" Bruce asked, I turned to face him "It's just my old scars that burns." I smiled, he didn't smile back.-

It didn't take long before we reached Wayne manor, its dark walls reflected the lightning. "Kari, maybe we should make a video featuring our stay at here?" she smiled showing her teeth. "Maybe that's a good idea." Jeanette said smiling at her children hushing them out of the limousine.

-Inside of the manor there were long corridors with paintings and artworks on pedestals, I must say I was impressed of what I saw he even had a real Munch.-

Alfred's pov

- "Mamma, sjå han har eit måleri av Munch!" Målfrid said out loud, of the little Norwegian I knew I guessed that it meant: Mommy, look he's got a painting by Munch. I had to smile, the children were so adorable, and on the other hand they could incredibly intelligent when they were on their rampages. "Alfred, its quite an impressive collection Bruce has, my children seems to like it much." Jeanette said smiling to me, and she was right the children was everywhere, hopefully not touching anything.-

Bruce's pov

- It seemed that Alfred knewed these people quite well, I could say that I've was glad for that Alfred had asked if they could come on a visit. It was great that there were children again in the manor, Alfred had told me almost everything he knewed about them. "Well Alfred is going to show you your rooms and we will dine at five, I have some business to do."


	8. Chapter 7

Riddles to riddles 8

Authors note.

Sorry for breaking the riddle but I felt that I needed to do it since I want to go further within the story. And be proud of me since this might is the longest chapter I have done  And there are some nostalgia too.

-"Now do you know the answer? I asked Travis, circling around him swinging my cane. That boy had gotten three days to find out, more than I actually gave him. " Riddler sir, please give me some more time." He begged me, I smirked down at him " Nahha remember you were given one single day but were granted three days. Tell me the difference." He had an impression of hopelessness on his face-

"Two days extra, sir." He mumbled, looking back at Riddler which only smirked wider. Suddenly Travis got an idea of the solution, the boss had maybe a crush on that girl, wasn't she Norwegian? The little he knew about Norway was that it was a small country and had been ruled by the Danes in over five hundred years before they were ruled by the Swedish, It had also the midnight sun… "Riddler, sir I have the answer..." Travis smiled sly up on him. Riddler smirked even wider down at him "Tell me then. ". "It's a Norwegian" Travis shouted.

Riddler clapped, he was a little impressed that a tiny wimp like Travis could find the answer. "Well then how did you find the answer, Travis?" He folded his hands over his cane. "Well sir, the Norwegians was ruled by Denmark in over five hundred years before the Swedish took over until 1905. In 1940 the Nazis came and ruled the country in five years, and that Norwegians are rumoured to set freedom highest over everything. They have the midnight sun and they have a flag that's red, white and blue." Travis answered.

- Maybe that boy weren't as dumb as I thought at first. "Very impressive Travis, But I know that's not the only things that helped you figure it out." Travis was set out by that, "I know the rumours."

"Well Riddler sir, I admit that, May I leave now?" he asked me. I just looked at him "Yes but I may have another task to you, later or sooner." The speed he had out of the door could have set a speed record.

I still hadn't got any answer from Kari; maybe I had scared her? That would have been pity. But she hadn't been on logged on since I posted my comment, so maybe there was a chance to talk?-

The green question marks on Riddlers walls started glowing, which could only mean one thing: Intruders.

"Over here" a loud voice was heard followed by mumbles. The Riddler was quick packing his Pc, some casual clothes and a trench jacket. He had waited for this; the PD had been tracking him down the last months.

"Holy shit." A young officer pointed his gun at Riddler whom ignored him. "We both know you will not shoot me." Riddler said casually turning towards him. "You want to know why I know don't you?" the officer slowly walked back at this, Riddler began to walk towards him "Don't be a fool, you can turn away from this place, you can go trough that door back at your life and never remember that you met me at all." The officer started backing away and Riddler followed after.

"Stop, Riddler! I will shoot you." He shouted. Riddler ignored him just kept walking forward. The officer tried to back away further but it suddenly weren't more space from these cold eyes. "Tell me are you afraid of me?" Riddler's smirk grew wider, "Riddle me this officer… What's dead when its mystery is broken?"

"Please I don't know." The officer said now terrified.

"That's too bad." Riddler said before smacking his cane into the officer's head, leaving him unconscious.

"Lets go then "Riddler said to himself, pulling himself trough the escape. "The PD would be fools if they thought this is my only hideout."Well outside he took on the jacket and took of his mask; he could now melt within the crowd.

It had begun to rain once again; he hated the rain since it always reminded him about his childhood. When he was a little boy his father had always wanted him to play some football or basket, things called sports and when Edward had refused his drunk father had throwed him out when it rained, then he had to spend the whole night outside.

"Do you have some money to give an old lady?" Riddler where cut of his mind by a filthy dressed old woman with coke bottom glasses, "Yes, sure here take it all." Riddler took a hundred dollar bucks in her hands. Her eyes growing wide, "God bless you my son." She said her eyes with tears.

-"You're welcome" I walked away from her. Many picture me as a monster and would might have been surprised if they saw me give money to a poor lady. The truth was that she reminded me about my grandma which had died when I was twelve, I would go to her when my father was drunker than usual and she had always baked a blueberry pie. That was good days indeed.

But with my usual bad luck it accured that the old lady wouldn't be the only one I should meet that night.

"Hey ya with pale skin, giv me ya money pal." A black man came from the alley. I'm not a racist but this was typical, I just took on my mask turning around, the mans eyes grew wide among my smirk, "Yar tha Riddler!" he shouted. "Hey im sry that I bothered ya".

"Yes, you better should be, now… riddle me this: What's red, white and blue at heart and is the most peace loving creature on this earth?" the man still just stood there, before he started running back to the alley.

What a fool.-

After a while he came to an old ware house, Already when he stepped in he was greeted by his loyal riddlers, asking about why it took him so long. It took quit a long time before he could reach upstairs.

**Meanwhile at Wayne Manor**

**Kari found herself having a hard time not to think about the strange message. She started casting glances at the PC, as if it was the PCs fault. But she turned it on and logged on youtube, the comment was there still,**

"**What's red, blue and white at heart? And is the most freedom loving creature that ever has walked on earth's surface?"**

"**Hmmm… maybe it's a Norwegian? Nice try Enigma, it was reaaalllyy hard to figure it out (Sarcasm) but fun anyway ******** I mean it." She posted back unknowing to who Enigma really was.**


	9. Chapter

Riddles to riddles 9

_I know its quit a short chapter but I ts so long since i updated so i just posted it._

-I was late again…

It weren't my fault that this town's villain never rested, but I blamed myself for never having enough time for my loved ones. Just think about all the times I had disappointed them.

This night it was the Joker who had stepped up, I wished he knew how much I wanted to strangle him… just think the pretty sight of a green haired clown being strangled by a bat, I sighed wishing I could do it but I had rules an knew pretty well that I couldn't hurt anyone of them.

I mean… their like friends by time.-

At the same time as Batman flew from rooftop to another, the Joker already had set his bomb… hiding himself in the toy factory named" kids treasure".

Fitting isn't it?

"Punch! Judy! Come here with the generator." He shout, the two lilac globs running as fast as their little feet's could, balancing the generator, which was set between two large blue cables that again was attached to seven large bottles with acid, who were cabled to a little black box.

Joker admired his work; this bomb had to be his masterpiece, it was impossible to detect and no one could determine it, especially not without his help.

It was just a scare shot, a PR stunt showing the people of Gotham that their favourite clown still hadn't quit, all the hours that had passed to make this possible. That bomb in all its glory HIS masterpiece.

"Get the car, we don't want to be smashed into the walls. HHEEHHAAHOOO"

"Aren't it something you're forgetting?" a voice from the roof called.

"Well since we are home alone, shall we watch some TV and have a snack." Alfred turned to them, a big smile on his face "Or should I show you your rooms?"


	10. Chapter 10

Riddles to riddles 10

_So so sorry for not uploading sooner :( Aniway thanks for replies ( Need those ya know;)) Ive been having a lack of creativity lately..._

In an old warehouse nine am:

The Riddler had felled asleep; he heard some of the Riddlers arguing downstairs. Staring up he managed to do his infamous solemn smirk, the screen said that she had just replied.

"Hmm… please let this be anything but harshly."

And to his delight and relief she hadn't replied harshly, instead she had sent him quite a friendly note.

Message from KariSusanne: "Hmmm… maybe it's a Norwegian? Nice try Enigma, it was reaaalllyy hard to figure it out (Sarcasm) but fun anyway  I mean it."

He had to smile; she wouldn't have been so naive if she had known who "Enigma" was. He quickly replied:

"Well my Tourniquet… It seems that you're one of the sharper knives in the attic, glad that you liked my riddle, tough I have to ask… What is your after name? And do you have AIM? I only want to know you better."

He laughed, this couldn't be better! If he only could meet her in real life now that would really be something…

In a syrine coloured room at the Wayne mansion.

- I could hear how the others watched TV, laughter filling the whole mansion. Damn how hard it should be to get some sleep, am exhausted, maybe it had something do with Enigma? I shouldn't have replied, tears spilling out on the silk plaid. He could be anything and I must say that I hoped that he would never contact me again.-

At the same time her Pc blinked in the night, making her eyes shut up.

"Oh shit I forgot to logg off."

She sighed, taking the pillow over her head and rolling over, trying to ignore it.

It didn't take long before she gave up for her curiosity and stood up, her feet's meeting the cold oak planks while she made her way.

-Who on earth sends messages at this time? Looking towards the Victorian clock that hung on the east wall, it read eleven. Someone was going to pay for this-

She stopped saying curses when the screen said that it was "Enigma" who had messaged her. Fear trembling trough her as she clicked to show it.

Message from Enigma:"Well my Tourniquet… It seems that you're one of the sharper knives in the attic, glad that you liked my riddle tough I have to ask… What is you're after name? And do you have AIM? I just want to know you better"

- God I now I even regret more that I replied… that guy asks about my AIM! What the f*** shall I do? I started walking in circles on the floor, doing this for a while, but stopped when my eyes almost popped out by the thought that I actually was somewhat flattered, I mean… the guy is interested in my after name and clearly wants to get in contact with me.

I did the only thing my mind told me to do: "JEANEEETTE! AASSTRIIID!"

"What was that?" Alfred stopped.

"Must have been something I imagined." He shrugged his shoulders and kept bringing the treats.

Waltzing into the living room.

-They didn't hear me? Oh my god, oh my god. What shall I reply? I stopped up thinking; a flash appeared before my eyes. Why did I judge him not knowing him? For all that I knew he might just be a cute nerd that didn't have many contacts. I took the chance and wrote back…-

Message from KariSusanne: I have riddle for you, if you solve it then I may give you both my AIM and after name.

It runs trough our veins, but is not blood

Everyone wants it and to share with somebody

But is cheap when bought

What is it?

He was stunned once again, in a moment she had reversed the situation. It was she who was in charge of the situation, yet the riddle was some of the easiest ones he had solved. Maybe that was the meaning? That she just couldn't admit it for her selves that she wanted to contact him.

He lightened even more.

This was going to be easy.

Message from Enigma: Its love. Now dear Tourniquet, its time to give your part.

She gritted her teeth, she knewed it had been an easy one, too easy. But wasn't that what she also had intended to?


End file.
